I will always love you
by angel-ribeiro
Summary: "Eu esperaria a vida inteira por você, e se fosse necessário, depois também." A voz de Draco não passava de um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para que eu escutasse. Draco me ofereceu a mão e eu aceitei. E de algum jeito eu soube que Rony estava feliz. "Vamos para casa."


_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

Eu observava, entre Rose e Hugo, o caixão de Rony descer lentamente para sua morada final. As lagrimas quentes escorriam silenciosas pelo meu rosto. A dor de ver meu melhor amigo e companheiro indo embora era excruciante.

Ao lado de Hugo, estava o restante da familia Wealey; Restante apenas, porque agora eramos em poucos. Harry e Gina estavam sentados, com os filhos ao redor. Todos choravam, não havia exceção.

E em meio as árvores eu o vi. Encostado em um velho carvalho, Draco Malfoy apenas observava. Estava, como sempre, vestido de preto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os cabelos platinados cuidadosamente penteados para trás.

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you_

_Every step of the way_

Eu sempre acreditei, ou melhor, sempre me obriguei a acreditar que haviam dois tipos de amor; Um era aquele construido pelo tempo, e o outro era aquele unico, ilógico e puro. E eu tive a oportunidade de viver os dois. Rose e Hugo eram provas vivas.

Em meio as lágrimas, eu observei Draco. Ele foi, e ainda é, tudo de mais certo e de mais errado que acontecera em minha vida. Não me lembro quando foi que soube que amava-o, provavelmente porque eu sempre o amei, antes mesmo de ve-lo nas escadas esperado para entrar no Salão Principal para ser escolhido pelo Chapéu Seletor.

Teve um momento, durante aqueles sete anos de escola, que as brigas transformaram-se em beijos, que as azarações se transformaram em amassos e as brigas fisicas se transformaram em amor. O mais puro e sublime amor que dois seres humanos podem sentir.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You, my darling you_

E então tudo transformou-se em cinza. A guerra explodiu, e mesmo com a derrota de Voldemort, os Dias Negros vieram. E junto com eles também descobri as consequências de amar Draco, e elas iam muito além de ter Rose em meu ventre. Aquela criança que eu carregava era um alvo em potencial apenas por ser minha filha, e um alvo obrigatório por ser filha de Draco.

E no meio daqueles dias negros, Draco veio até mim uma ultima vez. Ele estava todo de negro, capuz cobrindo seu rosto, as vestes salpicada de pontos disformes. Sangue.

_Bitter sweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

"Você sabe o que precisa ser feito". Fora a unica coisa que ele me falou aquele dia. Tocou o meu ventre e olhou em meus olhos. Não precisavamos de palavras para nos entendermos, nem mesmo quando eramos apenas raiva.

E eu fiz o que precisava ser feito. Rony me acolheu, cuidou de mim e por fim, nos envolvemos. Ainda hoje não sei se foi reciproco de minha parte, ou apenas o instinto de sobrevivência. Eu precisava por Rose no mundo. Por mim e por Draco.

Foi em uma madrugada fria do fim de fevereiro que Rose chorou pela primeira vez. E Rony esteve ao meu lado até o fim. E a ficou até que eu pedisse que ele fosse descansar, e eu sabia que ele seria um bom pai para a minha bebê. Não me parecia o certo, mas era o melhor. E na noite em que Rose completara vinte e quatro horas de vida, Draco apareceu.

"Somente nossa, Draco." Eu sussurrei ao ve-lo admirar a filha. E ele sorriu como poucas vezes eu vi. Com um aceno simples, conjurou uma rosa branca e depositou-a ao lado do bebê. "Sempre meu, sempre seu, sempre nosso!" Murmurou ele de volta antes de sumir mais uma vez nas sombras.

_So goodbye, please, don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need _

Amar Draco nunca fora uma escolha. Ele sempre esteve ali, sempre fizera parte de mim. Eu não seria eu, se não o amasse. O oposto era amar Rony. Eu decidi ama-lo. Decidi construir um amor com ele, tornar-me companheira, esposa, amante e todas as outras implicações. E nós fomos felizes. E desse amor veio Hugo. Tão amado e tão esperado quanto Rose.

Olhei para ambos sos lados e descobri que ainda era capaz de lembrar do primeiro aniversário de cada um deles. A festa de Rose havia sido simples e discreta, as pessoas ainda morriam do lado de fora d'A Toca. Não podiamos simplesmente festejar, era errado demais. Naquela noite, no meio da madrugada, eu fui ve-la. E la estava Draco, ao lado do berço, coberto pelas sombras.

"Ela tem os seus olhos" murmurei, me aproximando. Eu o vi sorrir. "Ela é perfeita.". Eu sabia que não teria muitos minutos a mais com ele. " Draco, eu...", ele se aproximou e calou-me colocando o dedo em frente a minha boca. "Ela é a prova viva do nosso amor. Você escolheu melhor opção, manteve-a viva. Faça o que tiver que fazer." E mais uma vez ele se foi.

And I will always love you

I will always love you, oh

Amar Rony nunca foi um peso, fora a minha melhor escolha com as opções que eu tinha em mãos. Ele me amou, amou Rose e amou Hugo. E Rose sempre soubera que tinha outro pai alem de Rony. Um pai que apesar da ausência fisica estava sempre presente, cuidando ao longe para que ela crescesse saudável e protegida.

Eu fui imensamente feliz ao lado de Rony. E eu o amei. Nós não só construimos um amor, como construimos uma familia.

Draco casou-se com Astoria Greengrass três anos após o nascimento de Rose, e isso nunca interferiu em nada. Nem por um unico instante eu duvidei do nosso amor. Eu gosto de imaginar que Draco e Astoria construiram um amor como o meu e o de Rony. Scorpius nasceu alguns anos após, e eu vi Draco feliz mais uma vez.

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you'll have_

_All you've dreamed of_

Os anos se passaram e Rony caiu doente. Um cancer devastador tomou todo seu sistema linfático. E não havia nada o que pudesse ser feito. Nem trouxas e nem bruxos eram capazes de controlar a doença. E assim eu vi a vida esvaindo de Rony dia após dia.

Ali, ao lado da cama de Rony, no St Mungus, eu recebi uma carta. A letra caprichosa de Draco estava borrada em vários lugares. Lágrimas. Astória sofrera um acidente horas antes e não resistira. Agora era apenas Draco e Scorpius, e meu coração se apertou depois de anos.

"Traga-o aqui" murmurou Rony um dia. "Quem querido?" eu perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta. "Draco". E eu sequer pensei duas vezes. Durante todos aqueles quase dezoito anos, eles nunca haviam se encontrado, sequer se esbarrado, mesmo sabendo que Draco mantinha-se por perto, mesmo sabendo que Rose mantinha contato com o pai.

_And I wished you joy_

_And happiness_

_But above all this, I wish you love_

Naquela mesma tarde, Draco apareceu no hospital. Beijou-me no topo da cabeça e entrou no quarto de Rony. A conversa entre os dois fora longa, e quando em fim Draco saiu não houve nenhuma palavra, apenas um beijo carinhoso em minha teste. Ele deu as costas e partiu mais uma vez, e antes de ve-lo virar o corredor eu entreii no quarto.

Rony estava ainda mais magro. Seus cabelos antes de um vermelho vivo agora estavam apagados e falhados. Seus olhos azuis já não tinham mais brilho, e por mais wue machucasse admitir, eu sabia que a vida estaa deixando o corpo de Rony aos poucos. "Deixe-me falar..." eu vi meu marido tomando fôlego "Eu me vou em breve, você sabe disso tanto quanto eu." Ele respirou profundamente e apertou minhas mãos. "Esses dezoitos anos que passei ao seu lado foram os melhores de toda a minha vida. Nós construimos um amor e uma família linda. Hugo e Rose são o presente mais precioso que eu poderia ter ganho em toda a minha vida. Você os compartilhou comigo, e eu serei eternamente grato por ter tido a oportunidade de ser pai dos seus filhos. " as lagrimas escorreram silenciosas pelo meu rosto. "Eu amo você, querida. E é por isso que eu peço que continue a viver. Vocês esperaram tempo demais para ficarem juntos. Essa é a ultima coisa que eu te peço: Seja feliz." E eu beijei os labios do meu marido uma ultima vez.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Vinte quatro horas depois ele entrou num coma irreversível, três dias depois meu Rony deu seu ultimo suspiro.

O caixão abaixou e a terra começou a ser jogada até que tudo estivesse coberto. Eu mesma conjurei uma lapide simples que agora repousava sobre a terra recem mexida. Todos comecaram a ir embora, mas eu ainda precisava me despedir uma ultima vez. Agora eramos apenas os dois, eu me ajoelhei e chorei uma ultima vez.

Draco aproximou-se e esperou. Me levantei e o encarei. Dezoito anos separados, que nada interferiram, nada mudaram. Ainda eramos Draco e Hermione.

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I, I will always love you, you_

"Eu esperaria a vida inteira por você, e se fosse necessário, depois também." A voz de Draco não passava de um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para que eu escutasse.

Draco me ofereceu a mão e eu aceitei. E de algum jeito eu soube que Rony estava feliz.

"Vamos para casa."

_Darling, I love you_

_I'll always_

_I'll always_

_Love you_


End file.
